


Their Peaceful Death

by Feinerine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feinerine/pseuds/Feinerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami and Kamukura die and reminisce about their time together. Saaaaaaaaad Kamunamis, y'all think I couldn't write them??????? Well nah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Peaceful Death

This was it. It was the end. Nanami and Kamukura were affected by some sort of weird virus that managed to affect the virtual system, no idea why, and they were steadily dying. They experienced mass amounts of pain, feeling as if they couldn’t bare to live anymore. Right now, they were left with only each other’s company.

“It hurts, Kamukura-kun...”

“It will end soon. This is... our demise.”

Nanami was hugging Kamukura, holding him tightly as she was experiencing the pain. Her head was nesting against his neck, and she was panting as well. Her face was blushing, as if she had been affected by a fever of sorts. As for Kamukura, he was afflicted with the same condition. Who knows, they could’ve been affected by a deadly virus. Kamukura was hugging Nanami tightly as well, panting heavily as his chin rested on top of her head.

“Ah... I just want you to know, that even if we’ll die, I won’t stop loving you.”

Kamukura intentionally blushed when he heard her say that. Hearing it, he hugged her tighter than ever and closed his eyes.

“My love for you will never end. Nanami, you are incredibly important to me. Words cannot fully describe the amount of love I have for you.”

Nanami hugged him tighter as well, and then turned her head so she could look up at him, pretty much taking his chin off of it. Kamukura opened his eyes as he saw her do that, basically looking down at her as well. He leaned in and closed his eyes again to gently kiss her on the cheek, feeling her hot, pale face as his lips pressed against it. Nanami’s panting started increasing, and she fell down on top of Kamukura. He also fell to the ground, and she was on top of him, basically nuzzling her head onto his neck. Shortly afterwards, she attempted to get up, but only managed to do so for a bit before falling down again. This time, her face was near his own and they were close to kissing each other. Nanami stared at him as her flushed face continued panting, and she attempted to get up.

“Sorry... I can’t, move properly...”

“It is fine. Let me try to... get up...”

Kamukura’s attempts to get up were futile, he felt as if his body could barely move at all. So, he just laid there with his face next to Nanami’s. While looking straight into her eyes, he managed to sneak in a small, gentle kiss onto her lips. Nanami returned the kiss, letting his lips overpower hers. At this point, they hadn’t even dared to try making out yet, so guess what? That’s what they’re going to try and do right now. How fitting for a story like this.

“There’s something... that I’ve always wanted to do with you. You’re familiar with... making out, right? Please... take the lead.”

“Correct. If you insist.”

Kamukura kissed her again, but held it for about 10 seconds. Shortly after doing that, he kissed her again, but sort of roughly. By that, I mean as rough as he could get while in this current condition. Which isn’t very rough. Nanami returned his kisses, melting into them while she was at it. She opened her mouth to allow Kamukura to slide his tongue inside, as she knew that it was something that could happen while making out is going on. Kamukura’s tongue slithered inside, gliding against her teeth and her own tongue. Her mouth tried to kiss him again, gently sucking on the tongue. Gentle moans were abound as the two of them were tongue twisted, not escalating into anything more than that. After 10 minutes or so, they ceased the making out and panted heavily.

“Thank you... for doing this with me.”

“You are most certainly welcome... nngh.”

While still under massive amounts of pain, they realised that it was increasingly getting worse. And so, the two of them closed their eyes as they felt their death come near. Intense thoughts were rushing through their heads, reminiscing about the times they spent together and maybe with the other students as well. Nanami was sad about this happening to her, while Kamukura was sad, but not to this extent. As for Nanami, she was going to miss all the times she spent with Kamukura. All of the happy memories that they shared together. As for Kamukura, he knew it was going to happen, maybe, and that he just might as well let it take its course. Their bodies slightly shifted around, trying to get comfortable while this was going on.

Then it hit them. It finally happened. Kamukura and Nanami had died inside the simulation.

With no one else to care about, except the outside world, they spent their last moments in each others' arms.


End file.
